Haunted House: Another story
by Mrs.Radcliffe101
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Kidnapping Zoey

NOTE: I'm not saying I didn't like the scaring Logan part of Haunted House. It was funny and a little bit scary. I just want to know what would happen if the ghost of Clarence T. Bradford, the founder of PCA, comes and that Zoey and Jack are missing, not Jack and Dustin, and that Michael was supposed to dress up as Clarence T. Bradford. Enjoy.

"We've gotta get out of here," said Zoey.

"Why don't they have phones in basements?" asked Chase.

"We've got to find Jack," said Dustin.

"Look," said Zoey, "tell us the last thing that happened before he disappeared."

"Well," said Dustin, "we were in the tunnel, and we heard someone calling his name is a whisper, like 'Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack.'"

"Well, who was calling his name?" asked Chase.

"I don't know," said Dustin.

"Okay," said Logan, "so, you were in the tunnel and..."

"Zoey," said the voice, "Zoey. Zoey."

There was a evil laugh.

"What does it want me for?" asked Zoey.

"I don't know," said Chase as he hugged Zoey, "but I'm not letting it get you."

All of a sudden, there were a lot of flashing lights.

"What are those lights?" asked Logan.

When the lights stopped, Chase said, "Okay, that was freaky."

"Yeah," said Logan.

"Wait," said Dustin, "where's Zoey?"

They looked around and found that Zoey was gone.

"Oh, man," said Chase, "Zoey!"

"Zoey!" said Dustin.

(NOTE: I'm going to skip the Nicole finding Mark and Quinn chasing her to cut to the chase)

Just then, Dustin and Chase started to cry a little bit.

"Chase, Dustin," said Logan, "come on. It's okay."

"Since when do you care?" asked Chase.

"And it's not okay, Logan," said Dustin, "my roommate and my sister…"

"Who's also our best friend," said Chase.

"Are missing," finished Dustin.

"You're right," said Logan, "this is bad. This is, like, bad bad."

There was an evil laugh.

"Look," said Dustin.

They all looked at the tv screen and saw the ghost of Clarence T. Bradford, the founder of PCA.

"It's the ghost of Mr. Bradford," said Logan.

"Hello, everyone," said the grim reaper.

"What do you want with us?" asked Chase.

"Nothing, Chase," said Mr. Bradford's ghost, "but I think that you should be thinking about getting a new girl best friend and that Dustin should be thinking about getting a new roommate."

"What are you talking about?" asked Chase.

"Look," said the the ghost as he faced his hand at two gravestones.

One of them said ZOEY ANN BROOKS and the other one said JACK SMITH.

Then, Chase got dizzy and fainted.

When Logan heard the thud, he looked at Chase and said, "Chase. Chase, wake up."


	2. Scaring Logan

When Chase woke up, he said, "Now Zoey is dead. So is Jack. This is all your fault, Logan."

"My fault?" asked Logan.

"Yes," said Chase, "if you haven't taken the haunted house too seriously, none of this would have happen."

"You're right, Chase," said Logan, "it is my fault."

Then the lights flashed again.

"Oh, the lights," said Chase.

"Logan," said the voice, "Logan."

"Oh my god," said Dustin.

"Logan," repeated the voice.

"Leave me alone," said Logan.

"Look out, man," said Chase, "don't let it get you so you'll be end up like Zoey and Jack."

"No way," said Logan, "I'm getting out of here."

He slammed the door, but no luck.

"The door's locked," said Chase, reminding him.

But Logan finally got it right. He ran away.

"Run!" said Chase, "it's going to get you. You only have five seconds left. Run for your life!"

"Help me!" said Logan, sounding really scared.

"Well," said Chase, looking a little proud, "he's gone."

"Turn on the lights," said Dustin as Chase turned on the lights.

The kids cheered. Dustin and Chase opened a coffin and saw Zoey and Jack in there.

"What happened?" asked Jack.

"Did he fall for it?" asked Zoey.

"Totally," said Dustin.

"Yeah," said Chase, "I think he made that a stroke."

"That's what he gets for trying to scare us," said Dustin, "do you think he learned his lesson?"

"Logan?" asked Chase.

"I doubt it," said Zoey.

"Well, come on," said Jack, "its Halloween. Let's party it up."

They cheered. Chase turned on the music and they all danced. Then, someone in a Mr. Bradford costume showed up.

"Michael," said Zoey.

"There you are, man," said Chase, "you were a really great actor. You should work with Lola."

Then, Michael came in and said, "Sorry I'm late. I would have been here earlier, but the two French teachers kept chasing me all over campus. Then I went to room to throw my French book in the trash. So useless. So, what have I missed?"

"Michael," said Zoey, "if you just got here, then who is…?"

They looked at Mr. Bradford's ghost and saw that he was floating.

"It's the real ghost of Mr. Bradford!" shouted Zoey.

"RUN!" shouted Chase.

They ran. Just then, the ghost grabbed Zoey.

"Let me go!" said Zoey, "HELP!"

"Zoey!" said Chase.

He tried to grab her, but he had no luck. Zoey disappeared.


	3. A death proposal

When Mr. Bradford's ghost stopped, he let go of Zoey.

"What do you want with me?" asked Zoey.

"Revenge," said the ghost of Mr. Bradford, "my one true love broke my heart. After my son was born, she left me for another guy. But, with you as my ghost wife, it'll be my turn to break her heart."

"Um, not to be rude, sir," said Zoey, "but I can't marry you. I'm only thirteen. I can't get be married legally."

"You can if you have the permission of your parents," said Mr. Bradford's ghost, "and I have their signatures right here."

He showed Zoey a piece of paper.

"We, Mr. and Mrs. Brooks, do hereby give our daughter, Zoey, permission to marry the founder of P.C.A," read Zoey.

"And once we're married," said Mr. Bradford's ghost, "you will be poisoned and will be in heaven with me as a couple. Then, I'll finally have my revenge."

"I'll never marry you," said Zoey, getting mad, "never."

"Oh, you'll definitely marry me, Zoey," said Mr. Bradford's ghost, "I have no doubt about that. You see, we don't want anything happening to your little brother and your friend, do we?"

"If I don't marry you, what are you going to do to them?" asked Zoey, getting a little worried.

"Let's just say that there will be blood all over both of them," said Mr. Bradford's ghost, "and there will be a knife next to them."

"You wouldn't," said Zoey.

"Of course not, my dear," said Mr. Bradford's ghost, "that's entirely up to you. If not, I really do fear for your little brother and your friend. So, what do you say?"

There was a pause. Then, Zoey said, "let the wedding begin."

"Excellent," said Mr. Bradford's ghost.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry if this chapter's a little too short. I promise the next one will be longer. Enjoy.


End file.
